The Youngest's Talent
by GleekHogwartian
Summary: Louis Weasley is the youngest Wotter and the most misunderstood. He's quiet and even though he's in Gryffindor he still is misunderstood. But he's got a secret that puts him over the edge. What is that secret? What do you mean by over the edge? Well, you should read to find out. (Suicide Warning!)


December 25th 2024

I'm sitting in the attic at home. It's Christmas break of my 4th year. I'm playing on my guitar. Yes, I play guitar, secretly. I started the beginning of 1st year because one of the boys I share a dorm with is muggle born and he was trying out guitar. After he heard me play he gave it to me. I also play piano and I can sing fairly well. My favorite artist is Adele, her music is inspiring and I just love all of her songs. I'm in the middle of Chasing Pavements. I know the piano, voice, and guitar for it so I just record the piano and then do the singing and guitar.

I finished the song and I heard clapping. I turn around to see my oldest sister, Victoire.

"That was really good." she said, walking over to me.

"Really?" I asked, hoping she really thought so.

"Yeah. Why didn't you tell me you play?"

"I thought no one would like it."

"It's brilliant."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah. So, you play guitar and sing?"

"And piano. I recorded me playing the piano part and do the guitar part and sing while having the piano part going."

"Let me hear you play then."

I started playing the piano for Adele's, Someone Like You. When I got done Victoire had a shocked look on her face.

"That was amazing."

"Thanks."

"You should play at Christmas."

"Why!?"

"Because your amazing and you should expose your brilliant talents."

"I guess I could. But don't tell anyone!"

"I won't. It will be our little secret."

"Can you sneak my keyboard and guitar into the Burrow for me?"

"Yes. I can do that. I've got to go. Teddy's waiting for me. Do you want you come down?"

"Sure."

We went downstairs and I said goodbye to Ted and Vic.

It's now about 10 minutes before we're going to the Burrow. I'm wearing my favorite jeans, much to my mum's dislike. I won't let her fix the holes in the knees and the fraying at the ankles. a plain grey long sleeve shirt, my maroon bubble vest, and my converse's.

"Louis, get a real jacket on." Dad said as Dom got her jacket on, she's a 7th year Gryffindor.

"No. I don't need one." I debated back, hoping he wouldn't put up a fight.

"Fine, but if you catch a cold it's your own problem."

"Louis, get a jacket on." my mum said as I sent her a cute look, hoping she wouldn't make me wear a jacket.

"I don't need one, dad said if I get a cold it's my own problem."

"Fine."

We left and we were met by Ted and Vic at the front door.

"Louis, come here." Vic said as she held up her bag.

"What? Do you have them?" I asked, eyeing the bag,

"Yeah. You should perform before grandmum puts Celestia on."

"So right after dinner."

"Yep. I'll tell everyone to sit in the living room right after dinner, and to shut their mouths."

"Cool. I'm going to find Lily and Hugo."

"See you later."

I spent a while talking to random cousins. But then everyone went out for Quidditch, except grandmum, granddad, mum, Percy, Audrey, Molly, Lucy, Aunt Hermione, and me.

"Hi Aunt Hermione." I said as I sat down next to her.

"Why aren't you out there?" she asked.

"I don't want to come in for dinner wet and cold."

"You've been acting off all day. What's up?"

"Stuff."

"Well, what kind of stuff? School, Quidditch, family... girls?"

"No, no, no, and gross, no."

"What then?"

"Music."

"Deeper."

"I play guitar and piano, and I sing."

"You've never told me that!"

"Well, only my roommates, you, me and Vic know."

"And why is that?"

"I don't know. I'm going to play after dinner."

"Cool. How about we do something else?"

"How about I start playing now? I'll go get my guitar and keyboard. Where did Vic put her bag?"

"It's right there."

She pointed to over by the stairs, I saw Vic's bag hanging on the rail of the stairs.

I grabbed my guitar and keyboard and set them up. Everyone was watched curiously. I started with the acoustic of Fireflies By Owl City

Everyone clapped except Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy. Turns out, in the middle of the song, all of my cousins had come inside for dinner.

"Louis! How long have you been doing that?" my dad asked, looking surprised that I was as good as I am.

"Since the beginning of 1st year."

"That was bloody brilliant!" about half my uncles and cousins yelled.

"I can play more."

"Yeah!"

I started playing Chasing Pavements. I felt in my own world, in the music.

"Dinner!" Grandmum shouted as all of us ran to the table.

We ate dinner and Percy, Audrey, Molly, and Lucy were giving me and most the family mean, serious glares.

"I don't get it! What's wrong with you four! You only speak to half the family and you give the other half mean, nasty glares! What's up with that!?" Lily shouted, standing up. Making half the table either choke on their food or drink or just sit there, curiously.

"Shut up Lily." James said as Lily's face went red.

"NO! I really want to know why you hate me!"

"Lily, I don't hate you I love you, you're my niece."

"Well you'll never be my uncle."

Lily stormed off to upstairs. Percy, Audrey, Molly and Lucy just sat there, eating silently. I got up and started playing my guitar out in the living room. I saw Molly and Lucy

get up and walk over to me.

"No one wants to hear your music, because it sucks."

I ran up to Uncle Ron's old room and found that Lily was sitting on the bed, writing in a purple book.

"Hey Louis, you joining the hated kids club?"

"Sure. Why not."

"Cool. You got any more secrets?"

"I like potions."

"You good?"

"Pretty good."

"Well, I'm in7th year potions."

"What!?"

"I took my potions owl in 3rd year and I taking my newts this year."

"Seriously? What did you get?"

"An O. I got done with the written exam in 10 minutes."

"Awesome. What about the actual potions?"

"I left most of the judges speechless. One of them thought I was cheating. They tested me and then I told them I was only a third year. One of them fainted. It was hilarious!"

"I bet it was."

Lily and I hung out for a while and then aunt Ginny came up and sat on the bed.

"What are you two doing up here?" Aunt Ginny said.

"Hanging out." I said as I sat up.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Well then come down."

"Is his part of the family still here?"

"No. I made them leave. Mum wanted them to stay but I told her you two would never come back down with them here."

"I'll only come down if there's some ice cream."

"There's plenty."

"Cool."

We walked downstairs I and saw Percy's part if the family sitting in the living room. Molly was messing with my guitar and when she saw me she purposely broke it.

I ran over to her and grabbed my guitar.

"Molly! What are you doing? You did that on purpose! You know that's my guitar! I saw you do that! You shouldn't even be touching it! Now it's ruined!"

"No one wants to hear you play!" My cousin, Molly said as she grabbed the guitar back. I really wanted to tackle her but I'm not much of a fighter.

I jumped on Molly and punched her in the face. She tried getting me off but I am supposedly too heavy.

"Louis! Get off of her right now!" Percy yelled as he came over and grabbed me.

"She deserves all of this! She broke my guitar in purpose! I saw her!"

"Bill! Control your son!"

"Sorry Percy. She did deserve it. Maybe you should control your daughter." Dad said,I don't think I'm getting in trouble for this one.

"How dare you tell me that my daughter needs to be controlled!"

"She does Percy! Everyone thinks so!"

"Molly is perfectly behaved. Unlike all if the rest of you!"

"Just because you think your kids are perfect doesn't mean that you can say that the rest of them aren't behaved!" Aunt Ginny yelled as she lunged at Percy.

Grandmum charmed both of them off of each other and Percy and his family left.

I started sobbing and I grabbed my guitar, it was ruined. Completely.

"Louis, we can fix it." Vic whispered as she hugged me tight.

"It won't play the same!"

"Then we'll go to a muggle music store and buy you a new one."

"This was my first and only guitar. I was going to play it forever. I was never going to get a new one."

"Sometimes you can't keep stuff forever. You have to move on."

"I know. It's dumb."

"Do you want to go to bed?"

"Yeah."

I went to bed right away.

I woke up the next morning to smell breakfast. I hope it's early enough where almost no one is up. I quietly went downstairs and sat down at the table. It was only me and grandmum.

"Good morning Louis. What would you like?" Grandmum asked as she set food on the table.

"The usual."

Grandmum remembers everyone's favorite foods and things. So that when she makes breakfast and serves us she doesn't have to ask every time.

I ate breakfast and when everyone got down we opened presents. I got a new guitar that looked exactly like my old one but it had an engraving on the back.

'To Louis, the youngest and most unique.'

"Thanks. I love it." I said trying to sound excited as I started tuning it. Then I played and played until my fingers were numb.

I'm not happy. I just want my old guitar back. My friends are starting to part from me, my family was slowly starting to hate me, I really don't care what happens. I've been cutting since the beginning our the school year. I don't need to live. I don't want to. I took a rope, hung it on the beam, slipping the rope around my neck and kicking the chair away from me. My whole world went black and the pain went away.


End file.
